


SKC三大角

by Encalhado



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, yes cris and sheva is canon in this
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	SKC三大角

“安德烈，我好像喜欢上了一个人....”

“哦？谁？”

“曼联的，克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多”

当24的卡卡羞红着脸对我说出那个名字的时候，我感觉我的头顶响起了无数的响雷，炸得我脑子一片金光灿烂。我无从得知我当时是个怎么样的神情，但我估计不会好看。

“他？！”

卡卡似乎被我突然提高的语调吓到了，缩了缩身子，怯怯地点了点头：“怎么了嘛？”

我拼了命从脑中搜刮着理由：“他...他名声可不好....”

“不是的，他私下是个很好的人”

当然，他当然不是媒体笔下那个十恶不赦的混球，这点我比卡卡更清楚。

“安德烈，我要怎么办...”卡卡嘴角耷拉着，苦恼的样子。他已经有卡罗琳而且马上就要结婚。想到这我不禁要嘲笑我自己，一个已婚男人却从没考虑过一个随时就可以恢复单身的男人担忧的问题。

“Ricky，你要想清楚，你知道如果你出柜会造成怎样一场腥风血雨....我见过一些人他们最后不得不分开....你喜欢他本身不是坏事，我只是担心你会受到伤害。这事比你想象的要复杂...”

“可是安德烈，我爱他。我想，最少尝试一下。”

我选择让步，想要阻止一个被爱情冲昏头的人是不可能的。或许只是给了我一个约见他的正当的理由。

当理智重新回到我的大脑，我已身在曼彻斯特，我和克里斯浑身赤裸，身下的床单凌乱不堪。

“Ricky喜欢你”我的手指轻轻拨弄他的头发，他也像只乖巧的猫一样微微蜷着身子，脑袋枕着我的大腿。

“卡卡？！wow！我想上他很久了！你说他会想要一场轰轰烈烈的3P吗？”

“人家可不像你，那么欲求不满”

“啊，是啊，我欲求不满”他坐起来，双腿分跨在我的胯两边，整个身子都贴上，手抚摸着我的大腿，棕色的眼睛里满是情欲，“那你能满足我吗？”

这简直是在犯罪！


End file.
